The Catalyst
by Derkesthai
Summary: Jason thought starting his pokémon journey would be fun and adventurous, however, his perspective of the world changed when he got caught up in a dangerous misadventure. When his ultimate enemy is time and himself, how could he possibly win? Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello, minna! Uhm, I must have posted this story before but deleted it immediately when I found out some of its very grave grammatical errors, but here it is again! Revamped and reedited. Well, as much as I could. I really like this plotline and I want to make it work and finish this story. So, without further ado, join me on this bumpy ride. Let's do this!

Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing. So please don't sue me! I play Pokémon Go if that's any consolation. I started off with Bulbasaur and I like him very much despite all the hate (*^ω^*)

* * *

 **Prologue**

The world crashed beneath her feet. It was hopeless. She was too young, too small to make a difference. She felt her heart clench in anxiety and apprehension. It's all a mess.

The ground shook, the waves clashed at the shore mercilessly. She fought the urge to wince when the weather took another turn completely for the hundredth time. Rain pounded on her scalp and skin underneath her long sleeve shirt. The rawness and slight blister that was scorched by the searing heat not a moment ago made it all the more painful. It was the least of her worries though.

From behind her, just beside the ajar double glass doors was the frantic voice of their city's Gym Leader, discussing the plan of action with the Hoenn Champion. She knew it was hopeless though. There's nothing they could do but evacuate; leave their home behind. She just hoped that her parents were safe.

Eyeing the top of the cape, seeming like a foreboding castle that overlooked the whole city, her house stood like a resilient warrior, refusing to bow despite of the crumbling scene that occurred under its feet. She got separated from her parents. They were up there, probably bracing themselves for the end that was sure to come. Her father would rather die than leave his life's work, her mother wouldn't leave him alone. She wanted to go up there; she wanted to convince them that staying wouldn't save them anything.

She instinctively covered her ears when the raging blue beast roared, booming like thunder when it echoed in the storms, only so much closer. She heard myths and legends about it, regarding it as one of the reputable deities that controlled the weather. It brought rain and good harvest to Hoenn and its people just as it was believed to be the creator of the seas and oceans. But now, seeing Kyogre in the flesh at the heart of their city, the girl could not fathom how something so destructive and horrendous be considered by their ancestors as anything but.

She felt the weather shift again, the pouring rain sizzling to a sudden halt and then replaced by the intense heat from the sun. No doubt caused by the presence of the towering red creature that bellowed its response to its opponent, shaking the earth in its wake.

The girl didn't know why, of all other places to pick its fight, the two legendries chose Sootopolis City as its arena. They could've chosen a location remote from civilization to avoid further destruction than simply uncontrollable shifting of the weather and clash of land and water.

The day had started out rather well. The sun was on its normal position as the times her parents allowed her to play with Wallace's pokémon. She was quite familiar with all of them, having spent the entirety of her childhood seeing them train and battle against opposing experienced trainers. Wallace is an excellent Gym Leader, considering the fact that the Sootopolis Gym was the eighth and final gym to face before a trainer could head off to Ever Grande City to challenge the Elite Four. She was nine, old enough next year to start her own journey just like her older siblings and she was more than thrilled at the thought of having her own friend and ally while traveling the region.

It all began heading south when she felt herself sweating despite inside the usually cool Water-type Gym. She could almost taste the dehydration in the air and the intense heat made her eyes glossy and her head pounding in a frantic beat. Then in an instant, the sky started to darken and rain lashed heavily, huge drops of water drumming all roofs. The ache in her head only increased, not taking the swift change of temperature good at all. As if things couldn't get any worse, Kyogre appeared out of nowhere, slamming the underwater entrance to their city a little too wide to accommodate its size, angry and vicious. And like hell rising from the underworld, Groudon followed after, magma pooling beneath its feet to create a miniature island in the middle of the lake at the center of the crater that was Sootopolis City, and its mood was not any less different from the former's.

They battled for the control of the weather; draught and drizzle. She felt the ground shook once again as waves from the normally serene lake crashed at the shore, some large enough to swallow a house, and swallow it did. Wallace's Water Type pokémon protected the Gym, the lowest structure in the whole city. It was a relief no one got hurt yet. Wallace and Steven must have decided that abandoning the city was their best bet to get everyone to safety. The Gym trainers were already herding the civilians to a small clearing while they threw their pokéballs to the air and released their Water and Flying Type pokémon to help them get away from the chaos and head to the mainland, or anywhere really. Anywhere was safer than the battlefield where two god-like creatures waged war for domination and control.

She eyed the house above the cape again. She could spot her parents' bedroom from where she was, almost sure that her mother and father were watching her and the battle between the massive pokémon, almost sure that her mother was calling for her to join them inside the false safety the walls of their house offered.

Fire rose from the ground, waves were scalded by the blaze yet refused to be overpowered by its ultimate nemesis. The weather was chaotic. Her head was pounding. The moment she snapped her head away from the view of her house to the two combating creatures was the moment Kyogre chose to whip a humungous wave and send it to the Continent Pokémon, at which the latter evenly answered with a draught powered Solar Beam. She blanched then and there, her commonly pale complexion turning ghostly ashen.

She could've been thankful that the beam of condensed solar energy pierced through the destructive wall of water if it was canceled with the wave and be reduced to nothing but a passing light. It wasn't though. The beam headed directly at the house that sat on the cape she gazed not too long ago, obliterating it completely within seconds. Her heart skipped one, two—it felt like a hundred beats.

"NO!" Her scream pierced through the air as she run to the edge of the piece of land where the Gym was located. She was more than ready to swim the distance, desperate for the safety of her parents. She cried in frustration when a pair of arms encircled her waist and prevented her from plunging into the dangerous waters.

"Sshh," the man whispered in her ear, soothing her nerves but not calming the uncontrollable flow of her tears. She found comfort in his arms, wishing it was her mother holding her then, and it was her father who was whispering kind words to ease the hopelessness she felt. "It's going to be alright."

She hoped. She wished, more than anything.

"We have to go. It's not safe here," Wallace mumbled in her ear, still holding the struggling girl. He paused for a moment, not quite believing that those very words came out of his own mouth. Steven had scrambled away after the explosion, and helped the few remaining civilians to evacuate in panic of something else going off.

His city, the great Sootopolis City was being torn down to pieces, an event he never imagined could happen. But it was happening, and he watched as the city was slowly abolished by the sheer power of the very deities that they've worshipped. He'll be damned if he's not gonna save everyone he could.

It broke his heart to watch the little girl see her parents die with her own eyes, and while so young, but it hurt him even more to know that he could only do so much to prevent it from happening to anyone else. He hugged the little girl closer. He wished he could offer more comfort to her. She cried harder on his shoulder, soaking it with bitter tears.

"We have to go," he whispered when the ground shook again, more to himself than anyone else as if to remind him so. It's a good thing that most of the civilians had fled and away from the brisk of the chaos. He couldn't bear to watch anyone lose someone else again.

He shakily unclipped a pokéball from his waist and threw it in the air. The red and white orb soared at its peak and opened midcourse, emitting a flash of red light that slowly took a more solid form. The newly emerged pokémon let out a scream from its beak—a declaration of its presence—like it usually did considering its master's love of flashy battling. Right now though, there is no need to show off.

"Listen," he said to the sobbing girl, hiccupping through twisted lips. He looked down at her face and urged her to listen. He needed assurance, more so than her. "I need you to be brave. Ride Pelipper. She'll take you to Lylicove City. Find your sister and tell her what happened, okay?" he whispered to her very slowly, blue eyes peering in concern at her tearful heterochromatic ones. "You'll be safe, okay? Promise me that. Be brave."

She nodded. He gave her a comforting smile. He knew this is hard for her. This is hard for everybody. Heck, his city is being destroyed! No matter how much Steven told him that it wasn't his fault, he knew that he will bear the shame of failing as Sootopolis City's Gym Leader forever. He failed to protect his city.

"P-promise I'll s-see you again?" she asked between sniffs, wiping the raven strands stuck at her teary cheeks with her trembling hands. She looked at him with her innocent mismatched eyes full of hope, "I-I can't lose you too."

"It's alright," he mumbled, purposely not making a promise he's never sure to keep. He gestured Pelipper to come closer to the ground in which it immediately obeyed. He sat her at its back. "Take her to Lilycove City," he told the Water Bird pokémon.

Wallace watched as the Water Bird pokémon slowly ascended to the sky, taking the opposite direction of the fighting beasts. He could see her white-knuckle grip at his Pelipper's feathers, eyes still locked at his form for a boost of morale and surety that he wouldn't turn to ashes like her parents. She was strong willed and full of determination, just like her siblings.

For a lingering while, long after the girl was gone, Wallace watched as Kyogre and Groudon fought, marveling at their great display of power whilst his city crumbled. The wall of the crater that acted as the city's protective fence against dangerous wind storms and hurricanes had smudges of sooth and deep fissures that could collapse if to suffer another of even the slightest of tremor from the ground. The lower houses were mostly destroyed by the waves and those that were relatively higher from the water were dissolved by the lava that sprung from the crevices of the earth or smashed by the earthquakes. Biting his inner lip firmly, he casted a last glance at the city, at the two beasts that are concentrated on ripping each other a part. He threw Gyarados' pokéball and bid Sootopolis City—the city he grew up in, eventually lead, and failed to protect in the end—a saddened farewell.

A/N: I know it doesn't make sense but please bear with me. I mean, whatever happened here has nothing to do with the summary! But I promise this prologue will be explained in later chapters.

Here's a heads up in case you're wondering:

The setting of the whole story would be Hoenn and Hoenn only. There would be no megas or fairy-types because I still don't grasp that whole concept yet. You have to forgive me. I'll include the first to third gen only since those are the only ones that I know by heart. Gym Leaders and Elite Four are retained the same as the game but May and Brendan don't exist here.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

The darkness of the night hung like a curtain around him, obscuring the simple beauty of the city below but the twinkling lights of each household. The cold humid air lapped at his skin, played with his hair and seeped in his clothes, making a shiver ran up his spine. The moon was not full; instead, it was a thin crescent that was suspended above the crater's rounded edge, watching like a condescending eye. It was almost two past midnight, and yet the old man patiently waited.

Taking off his glasses, he carefully polished it with a handkerchief from the breast pocket of his lab coat. He had done the routine for the umpteenth time, wiping the moist that gathered on the glass which blurred his view for the past four hours since he'd begun the untimely vigil at the pathway that lead to the exit of his yard.

Today, the day ahead was indeed very special. It was that particular day of the year when young, innocent little ten-year-old children were finally given a chance to start their journey. Sending young ten year olds out into the world and letting them journey on their own might seem callous and irresponsible, but it was a tradition unbroken since the end of the Pokémon war that occurred decades ago. With the declining number of strong trainers who usually help around the region, it was almost a requirement for children to be sent out and gain experience through traveling. For people in the mainland, they could do it any time of the year, but for the hopeful youths of Sootopolis City, the opportunity only came every once a year.

Sootopolis City was separated from the mainland of Hoenn by a vast expanse of an ocean, and unless one had a Pokémon that knew fly or teleport, they could never enter or leave the city because of the towering natural walls of the water-welled crater where it resided that made it unreachable even by ship. The only way most accessible was the underwater cavern at the edge of the crater, and even then, only experienced trainers with a particular set of badges or the city's professional divers could go through there. However, once every year, a submarine from Slateport City would dock just in front of the Gym for a day. Several of the kids who passed the League qualifications and tests would be allowed to board the submarine and take their very first step out of the walled city and into their right of passage.

The shut-in paleontologist/researcher has three children. He was a little hesitant when the time came for his eldest to leave last year, but he knew that she was more than ready to look after herself on her own. If anything, he was more worried about setting her loose on the poor, ignorant souls she's bound to encounter on her journey; she would dominate and conquer the world if she could. He thought he would be able to let all of them go just as easily when he did an impressive job sending his eldest off, but when he realized that the time for his only son to leave home was drawing near, he felt afraid. He didn't want to let him go, and neither did his wife. She was actually quite adamant to treat the mere talk about him leaving as a strict taboo and would avoid such at any time the young boy would start that kind of conversation. He felt more or less the same so he averted his gaze every time the little tyke would turn in his direction for help. The boy was never really impulsive or rebellious, but he knew their constant indifference to the topic frustrated him and might have been the reason he was pushed to the edge, making a bold decision alone that would surely become self-destructive unless he himself as the father interfered.

From inside his house, an almost silent shuffling could be heard, making a small bitter smile spread on the aging man's lips. Quiet steps padded on the floor before the doorknob slowly twisted, as if to avoid the squeaking noise that usually accompanied the action. A figure peered from the opened gap, almost eliciting a chuckle from the researcher for the wasted caution. With an audible relieved sigh, the door opened halfway and a small boy glided out to the cold night breeze; dressed in travelling clothes, a cap on his head, and a pack slung on his shoulders. After closing the door as slowly as he'd opened it, the boy froze at the sight of his father's back, the old man's face fixated on the city spread around the lake.

"Good evening, my son," the researcher greeted casually, replacing the now polished spectacles back on his face.

"... D-Dad," the boy stuttered, searching his head for a proper reply, or better yet, a plausible reason for him to be outside the house whilst the night was in its peak.

The man glanced at the small ten-year-old, his expression surprisingly soft. "Come join me, Jason."

His only son reluctantly obeyed and stood beside him on the edge of the cape. The little guy fidgeted uncomfortably, his brows furrowed as his fingers stressed the hem of his shirt, a behavior the old man observed to be a nervous habit of his.

"Dad, I want to - "

"I know," he cut off what was no doubt the beginning of a babble of apologies, the bitter smile coming back to the man's slightly wrinkled face before it softened, and then a resigned sigh escaped his lips. Jason tilted his head, regarding his father with a curious expression. "You remind me so much of myself when I was your age; young and impossibly stubborn at times. I always knew this day would come, that you would leave home with or without our consent."

Jason deflated, his shoulders sagging and an apology on his lips but was again interrupted when his father took one of his hands, laid a small sphere on his open palm, and closed his fingers around it. The young boy's eyes widened when it dawned to him what the content of his palm could be.

"This is my gift to you, my son. I know I cannot and should not stop you from starting your journey, and so, I will no longer stand in your way. Your mother share the same sentiment as I, because we love you and we want to protect you, but we both know your destiny does not belong here no matter how much we wish you would stay. Inside this pokéball is not a tool but a lifelong companion. Earn its trust and loyalty, and it will protect you with its life," he patted the boy's petite hand with his own, "I would be more at ease having it with you than baring in mind that you ran off alone. And you'll also need this," he took a hand-sized gadget from his pocket and gave it to the speechless boy. "It is a Pokénav. I entered our home number there, my personal contact info and the Ranger Association's hotline in speed dial in case of emergency. I already calibrated it and installed a few additional features, too. Hopefully, it will be enough to supply you with the basic knowledge you'll need to survive outside the safety of our city."

The researcher wished his son met his eyes, even just once, so the boy could see how much it scared him to let him venture the world outside the walls of Sootopolis City on his own with a half-feral, untamed creature. Disappointingly, Jason kept his head down, the flap of his cap shading the tears that prickled the corners of his eyes.

"I-I... thank you, Dad. This is more than what I hoped for - what I expected when I decided to go anyway. I just wanted to explore the world, personally see the things behind the screen of my monitor, and then you and Mom won't talk to me about starting my journey, and the other kids my age are so excited and, and... I-I just don't want to be left behind," Jason explained, his voice cracking with emotion and the old man put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a steady support and reassurance.

"Of course, I understand. No one ever want to be left behind," the man replied.

The man glanced at his son and once again put a hand on his shoulder. "The submarine would no doubt take you to Slateport. I've contacted an old friend of mine to meet you there. He will give you every necessity you'll need for your journey, and maybe some, including your Pokédex and trainer's license I ordered from Professor Birch." He searched for the boy's eyes, clearly remembering it to be the same shade of emerald as his own last time he saw it, and was a little dismayed that the boy avoided his gaze.

"But before you leave, Jason, I want you to always remember something. Before the three of you were born, the Cave of Origin's guardian told your Mom and I something that stuck with us till now. He warned us that a son of ours will have a dangerous road ahead of him and might be eventually lost in time, and you are our only son. It was the biggest reason why your mother do not wish to let you go. She did not want to lose you, and so do I. You have to promise me that you would be careful out there. The wilderness is dangerous; it has life and has its own rules, and it will swallow you whole if you do not learn to respect it. Humans are not meant to control that subsistence, my son, remember that, alright?"

Jason hugged his father, nodding his head furiously and soaking his lab coat with his tears. "I promise I'll remember. Always," he said, and he meant every word of it. "I'm going to make you proud, Dad. You and Mom."

His father hugged him back and placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "I know you will."

Jason clung to him for a moment longer, and the old man deigned to savor every second he did. When the boy finally let go, he knew he should let him go, too-literally and figuratively.

* * *

Jason stood alone in front of the still closed Sootopolis Gym, the two lamps on each side of the building chasing away the darkness from the considerately sized patch of land in front of it. He had checked and re-checked his bag already a few times within the span of the hour that passed since he arrived and he was now just browsing through the Pokénav his father gave him. A detailed map of the region, a built in communication device and radio were common features of the nav, but his father had added a digital journal, berry and Pokémon moves encyclopedia, and pop-out tips installment in the gadget. The thought made him smile and a little more pumped to get on the road that waits ahead of him. As he stole another glance from the dormant metal sea transport moored in front of the Gym, his hand absentmindedly crept into his pocket and grazed the cold metal of the shrunken Pokéball inside. Maybe he should let the creature out and get to know it a little; he didn't even know what type of Pokémon it was, after all.

"Yo, bastard," a voice greeted behind him and Jason almost jumped in surprise to be suddenly pulled out of his contemplating thoughts. He turned around and found his friend for most of his life and eventually turned arch rival smirking at him with his hand raised in greeting. "You're early. Scared the sub would leave you behind, ain't 'ya?"

"Hey, Glenn. Good morning to you, too," Jason replied dryly.

"You got your Pokémon, right? How 'bout a battle?"

"Figures. You and your one track mind." Jason rolled his eyes, pocketing his Pokénav and picking up the lone ball in his pocket. "Yeah, I got my Pokémon, but I don't know what it is 'cause I just received it this morning and I don't have a Pokédex yet to check it out."

"Perfect then. Let's have a go and find out!" Glenn exclaimed with a grin, pulling out his own Pokéball and enlarging it on his hand. He walked to the opposite end of the piece of land in front of the Gym and waited for Jason to do the same on the other side before throwing his ball with a dramatic overhand throw. "Behold, the strongest Pokémon in the world! Show them what 'ya got! Go Beta!"

The Pokéball paused at the apex of the throw, and then opened to let out a glob of red light that poured out a few feet in front of Glenn. The Pokéball snapped close just as a small furry beige-yellow critter with cute doe-like eyes, long ears, and bushy tail started to materialize. Glenn caught the ball gracefully when it suddenly came whirling back at him with a magnetic pull.

"An Evee? That's... cute, " Jason said with a raised brow.

"Well, whatever!" Glenn answered defensively, ignoring the joyful yaps the little creature gave upon seeing him. "The stupid homosexual hack didn't get me a more awesome starter, so he would have to do! Any Pokémon could be the strongest in the hands of a champion!"

Jason snorted. "Go!" He exclaimed lamely and threw his own Pokéball after enlarging it. It was awkward to call out for a Pokémon that he didn't know but it was a requirement lest the creature wouldn't come out.

The ball soured through the air, and after a heartbeat, Jason got worried that his call had been too stupid that the Pokémon had not heard him. A feet away from the ground, the Pokéball suddenly opened. Just as Glenn's Pokéball did, a creature slowly materialized from the red light it emitted. Jason caught the ball instinctively just as his own starter cried out a quiet grunt of its name.

"'Sol," it announced.

It was a quadrupled creature with white fur covering its body, especially thick around the base of its neck and on its breast. A scythe-like horn protruded from the right side of its face and longer tufts of white fur swept aside the other, an oval shape sticking out at the center of its forehead like a glimmer-less gem. It had eyes that were a foreboding dark crimson and had a face that resembled a regal feline. Its claws were never hidden, and the back of its hind legs had somewhat of a protruding blade too.

"Whoa," Glenn muttered wide-eyed in awe, taking the sight of the Absol.

 _His_ Absol, Jason thought with a smirk.

The smirk melted when the Absol suddenly turned to him, and the look on its face made Jason take a fearful step back. The Pokémon had its eyes narrowed, teeth barred in utter anger and hatred, solely at him. His brain blanked out for a second, a vague memory passing by and clenching his heart. The Absol crouched, snarled something fierce, and then pounced mightily at him with its sharp claws reared in its full length. Its killing intent was all but tangent.

For a moment, Jason could've sworn his life flashed before his eyes. What a way to die: killed by his own starter when he hadn't even left for his journey yet.

"Slam him to the ground, Poliwhirl!"

A blue blur whished from Jason's left and before his Absol could even touch him, the Dark-type was pinned to the ground by an unusually large Poliwhirl. The Absol writhed and squirmed, its red eyes locked contemptuously at Jason and snarling at every attempt to be free. The newbie trainer just stared at it wide-eyed in shock and fear. He didn't even notice when someone stood beside him.

"An Absol, huh? Quite young, too. Is he yours, Jason?"

Jason peeled his eyes from his struggling starter and to the form of the Sootopolis City Gym Leader, unseeing.

"Yeah, it's his," Glenn answered for him, crossing the distance between them with his Evee at his heels. "Snap out of it, idiot!" he chided boorishly at his childhood friend.

"Dad," Jason swallowed, "Dad gave him to me."

Wallace regarded him with a comforting smile and then cautiously approached the pinned Pokémon. At his close proximity, the Absol visibly calmed down a little; Wallace just have that effect on anyone. Maybe it came with being one of the best Pokémon trainers in the world. "It's okay, young one. Calm down. You will be fine," he chanted soothingly at the distressed Pokémon. "Recall him, Jason."

Jason obediently did so. When the Pokémon had completely disappeared, Jason cradled the Pokéball sadly and stared at it for a long moment. "He attacked me," he said, almost inaudible. "He was so angry. Why?" he asked forlornly to no one in particular.

Wallace patted his shoulder and Jason glanced at the Gym Leader. "Do you know what an Absol is, Jason?"

"The Disaster Pokémon, right?" he answered.

"That's right. In the mainland, Absol are pretty rare and they are regarded highly by the people, especially those from the small towns and villages that has no Gym to protect them. Whenever natural disasters loom the horizon, an Absol risks coming down from the mountains to warn them of the calamity before it appears."

"I don't understand," Jason said, shaking his head. "Why did he attack me, Wallace?"

"I've never seen such strong reaction before, but I heard about something like it once long ago. You overwhelmed him. Somewhere along the path ahead of you, you would either bring about or encounter a great disaster. Absol sensed it when you had barely even begun your journey, and while still so young. That is worrying," Wallace answered gravely.

"You think he's... afraid of me?" Jason asked, seeming out of sorts as he stared back at the ball on his hand.

"Oh, com'on! You can't be seriously contemplating on stopping him from going," Glenn butted in, his ire at the Gym Leader. "It's just a small hiccup in his relationship with the thing. Everyone has that sometimes!"

"Glenn, this is not something to be trifled with. Something irreparable might happen if a recourse on his path is not taken. Maybe it would be for the best if you delay your journey for another year, Jason," the Gym Leader stated.

"What!?" Glenn all but burst in anger, almost as if he's the one being hindered to go. "You can't do that! That must be against Gym Leader codes or something! You can't stop him from going!"

"Glenn, stop being childish! This isn't even about you!"

Jason might as well hadn't heard the argument between the two, but they were both surprised when he suddenly threw Absol's Pokéball and called out for the Pokémon.

"What are you doing, you idiot!" Glenn shouted.

"Tense up, Poliwhirl! Be ready to pin him again!" Wallace alerted his Pokémon.

"Poli!" the giant tadpole agreed.

When the Absol finally materialized, it growled lowly at Jason, readying to pounce again. However, Wallace and Glenn, and even the Absol paused in shock when Jason took a step closer towards it. And another. And another. Until he stood just a couple of feet away from the snarling Dark-type. Surprisingly, the Pokémon didn't attack, just glared malevolently at his new trainer.

"I'm Jason," he said to it, smiling cheerily, but it didn't reach his sad eyes. "I wish to travel the world and meet all kinds of people and Pokémon; it's my greatest dream." His smile became smaller, yet more genuine. "I'm starting to fulfill that dream today and I really want you to be my partner. I don't want to force you to come with me, but with or without you, know that I will still leave and keep going down the path I choose no matter what stood in my way.

"The danger you see whenever you look at me, why don't we face it together? You can anticipate it, can't you? What better way to counter it than to have you by my side? I'll train you to be stronger and more powerful so you wouldn't have to be afraid of the disasters you sense ever again. All I need is for you to give me a chance to prove that my future isn't grim. I'll defy fate if I have to. So, will you give me that chance?"

Jason waited with bated breath as the young Absol observed him. Looking closely now, what Wallace said was true; Absol was scared of him. It was obvious in the way the creature's claws defiantly scratched the ground although it seemed to want nothing but to bolt away from him, its furs bristled straight up, muscles tensed, and its head withdrawn as far away from him as possible without seeming like a coward. The expression on its face that he'd mistaken for anger was actually that of fear. It was threatened by his presence so it attacked him as a response to its instinctive defense mechanism.

Jason had the sudden urge to touch the Pokémon. Crouching to its eye level, he extended his hand. Seeing the action, the Absol seized growling and looked up at him, perhaps seeing his face for the first time.

Jason was scared of eyes. He hated looking people in the eyes and avoided doing so as much as possible. But just this time, he steeled his nerves and met the Absol's clear red ones. He wanted to see, he wished to see what the Pokémon saw when he looked at him and he thought he'd have a clue if he just try to read him through his eyes.

He would never admit it, but fear of losing his fingers was actually at the forefront of his mind at the moment, but he swallowed it and never let it show on his eyes. An inch away from the Absol's face, the Pokémon's expression softened and it hesitantly nuzzled his hand. The young boy could have just as well broke down and cried.

"See!?" Glenn rebuked at his known guardian smugly. "I told you it's nothing serious!"

"Are you sure about this, child?" Wallace asked, concern clear in his eyes and completely ignoring his nephew.

"I am," Jason said without a second thought. He ran his hand under the Absol's neck and scratched it lightly below its chin. The Pokémon's reluctance was overridden, and it leaned a little more to Jason's touch. "When I said I'm leaving even without a Pokémon, I meant it. I would have, too, if Dad hadn't caught me first and gave him to me. I am going today, Wallace. Please don't stop me," he pleaded.

Wallace looked at the two, Pokémon and child, for a long moment. Jason waited, toning his anticipation for fear of being left wanting and disappointed.

"Alright," Wallace consented, heaving a sigh that brought relief in Jason's face. "However, you have to promise me that you'll be responsible and prudent. When you step out of my city, Jason, you'll be on your own. Whatever path that is that lay ahead of you, you have to take it cautiously now that you know something ominous awaits out there. Hold close unto things that matter to you most, Jason; there will be times that they might become your only solace."

"I promise I will," Jason answered resolutely. "But I won't face the road alone, Wallace. He'll be with me," he added, smiling at his starter.

"Kael," Jason said. The Absol looked at him strangely. "Can I name you?"

"'Sol," the Absol answered to the affirmative, not minding the request in the least.

"Mikael, because you're a harbinger. Kael," he said, letting it roll on his tongue. "I think it suits you."

The Absol nuzzled his hand to show its approval. Jason gave it a reassuring smile before he returned it in its Pokéball. The young Pokémon went without a fuss.

"You did well, Jason," Wallace complimented, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder when he stood up. "You handled him excellently. In the end, your Absol looked past his senses and saw your sincerity and determination. Stay true to that, child. I think it'll take you far.

"And you," the Gym Leader shifted his gaze to his nephew. "Take care of yourself and your Pokémon. I know you'll do well."

"Of course I will, Wall-face. You don't have to remind me!" Glenn replied with a huff. "I'll be coming back, and when I do, it'll be to take my final badge so 'ya better wait for me! Don't be going soft just because I'm gone!"

"Count on it, nephew. I'll be waiting for both of you," Wallace said with a gentle smile.

Glenn recalled his Pokémon and hugged Wallace. He might be insolent and roguish, but he cared deeply for his guardian who had dutifully looked after him since he was a toddler. Wallace returned the hug easily.

"It is time," Wallace said after glancing at his watch.

In the ardency of the moment, Jason had not noticed the darkness waning and the signs of dawn slowly creeping on the edge of the crater walls, nor did he notice the couple more kids his age who had joined them on the small platform of land in front of the gym. A few of the Sootopolis residents had also peered from the banks of the lake, no doubt a relative of the other children seeing them off.

For the last time in probably a long time, Jason glanced at his home. There by the cape, the highest house atop all of Sootopolis City, was the place that had been his home for a decade. The memories it held might not be all happiness and warmth, but it was where he grew up with the most important people in his life. Seeing it so small in the distance made him nostalgic when it towered forebodingly in front of him every time he'd entered it since he was younger. Now it just looked lonely. In a brief second of curiosity, he wondered if this was how she felt, too.

 _Goodbyes really are bittersweet_ , was the thought in his head as he finally boarded the sub with Glenn and the other children.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey, guys still reading this story. I'm not very confident in writing anymore and it's the reason why I haven't updated for so long. Writing this chapter, I felt like it's not giving that vision or emotion I want the story to convey. I don't know. Maybe that's just my sporadic but incessant existential crisis kicking in. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I doubt I'll get around writing the next one any time soon but I'll try. Thanks for reading.


End file.
